


Baby Bird

by chrxite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Different Universe au, Gangsters, Guns, KenHina Day, KenHina Week, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sexy Kenma, Sexy Shoyo, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrxite/pseuds/chrxite
Summary: Kenma's the boss, a very resolute one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 27





	Baby Bird

“So, what you're saying is that basically the Karasuno Group won't leave our territory alone if we don’t return their precious baby bird?” asked sardonically Kenma, reclining himself on his chair.  
“Precisely, and they asked a meeting immediately, so after this one we will have one scheduled at 9” replied Kuroo, checking his watch.  
“What a pain" grumbled Yamamoto “I don't wanna see that shitfaced Tanaka on my free time too.”  
Kenma glared at his subordinate, making him shrink on his chair.  
“If the Karasuno Group want the baby bird back it only means that they know about our situation. If we want our territory to grow, we must seem lenient but firm. So no bullshit Yamamoto, the meeting will be tonight, and you’ll be on your best behaviour. We will not give the baby crow back, but we will propose an… accord of some sort.”  
“Yes sir"  
“Very good. Now, leave, we have some important business to finish before the Karasuno Group arrives"  
As the Nekoma Group began to stand from their seats, an orange head emerged from under the table in front of the open trousers and rigid cock of a very much grinning Nekoma boss.  
“Shoyo, enjoyed your meal?” teased Kuroo smirking at the orange head.  
“Very much, thank you" replied Hinata, not leaving for even a second Kenma's eyes. Kuroo's grin grew even bigger than fiscally possible for a person, and the ravenette cat closed the door behind the Nekoma Group.  
Hinata climbed on top of Kenma's lap and smiled innocently at the blonde.  
“Hi Daddy"  
“Hi baby. You've done a splendid work down there but, as you know, daddy is very jealous of the horrid crows that want my baby bird, so I have to make sure that I and them have a constant remind of who you belong to.”  
“Sure thing daddy" Said Shoyo with a moan as he went down on his daddy cock


End file.
